


Sinestesia

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi se habían olvidado de que estaban en un parque a la vista de cualquiera, dos idiotas con las frentes muy juntas y los ojos cerrados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinestesia

Kuroko no necesitó levantar la mirada cuando vio aparecer dos dedos que apartaban la revista que estaba leyendo para saber quién podía ser el responsable de interrumpir su rato de paz y soledad. Solo había dos personas en el mundo que se tomasen la libertad de invadir su burbuja personal de esa manera, pero la otra era alguien educado que nunca le arrugaría la revista para llamar su atención de esas maneras.

— Kurokocchi ¿qué estás leyendo? — preguntó una voz estridente. Kuroko suspiró mentalmente e intentó no establecer un contacto visual que hiciese creer a Kise que una conversación era bienvenida. En realidad la culpa era suya por haberse sentado en un banco del parque más cercano al combini por el que solían pasar, pero los días cada vez eran más calurosos y le apetecía un polo de vainilla.

— Una revista, Kise-kun.

— Eso ya lo veo, pero es raro verte sin un libro. Si ibas a leer una revista ya podías haber escogido una en la que saliese yo — Kise se sentó al lado de Kuroko en el banco y apoyó su barbilla encima del hombro de Kuroko para cotillear.

— Es una revista científica, la he sacado de la biblioteca. Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre la sinestesia y me estaba documentando.

— Aaaahm ¿eso es cuando dos sentidos se entremezclan, no? ¿ no es lo de escuchar colores, lo que tenía Mozart? — le gritó Kise prácticamente en el oído.

— Me sorprende que sepas eso, Kise-kun.

Kise se separó de su hombro y arrugó la nariz.

— Jo, Kurokocchi, que no soy tonto. Vi un documental no hace tanto y me pareció interesante. También es lo de asociar letras y números con colores, y hasta días de la semana. ¿sabes que a mí los martes me parecen rojos?

— Será porque tenemos entrenamiento doble y tienes que ver a Akashi-kun más que de costumbre.

— Que te lo digo en serio, Kurokocchi.

— Me aseguraré de poner tu testimonio en mi trabajo — le respondió volviendo al artículo. Kise se arrimó más a él. No parecía tener la más mínima intención de marcharse sino que leía al mismo tiempo. Pasó la página y llegó al testimonio de un hombre sinestésico que aseguraba sentir un sabor dulce en la boca cada vez que tocaba una superficie suave.

Kurokocchi notó de pronto una mano rozándole la mejilla.

— Kise-kun...

Kise solo se rio.

\- Lo siento, es que eres lo más suave que hay por aquí.

Las yemas de sus dedos estaban calentitas y le dejaban un extraño cosquilleo por donde iban pasando. Kuroko quería apartarlas y volver al refugio seguro de sus revista, pero sin saber por qué se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos. Kise le colocó unos cuantos mechones de pelo detrás de las orejas y le recorrió toda la cara y los parpados cerrados con lentitud. Dejó sus dos manos en las mejillas de Kurokocchi y pegó su frente a la de él.

Casi se habían olvidado de que estaban en un parque a la vista de cualquiera, dos idiotas con las frentes muy juntas y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿No has notado ningún sabor dulce, Kise-kun? — el aliento de Kurokocchi olía a vainilla, exactamente igual que el polo que había estado comiendo antes de que Kise llegase, así que lo único que él tuvo que hacer fue acercarse un poco más y rozar sus labios con los suyos.

No se atrevió a tentar la suerte más.

— Ahora sí.

Kuroko no pareció sorprendido, aunque las mejillas se le enrojecieron un poco. Miró a Kise enfadado.

— Eso no es sinestesia, Kise-kun. Eso es trampa.

Kise sonrío de una manera que podría eclipsar el sol, pero Kuroko no dejó que el calor que le quemaba en su pecho le subiese a la mirada. Tenía una fachada de tipo duro que mantener.

— ¿Te funciona eso con las chicas?

Kise pareció indignado.

\- Pero bueno, Kurokocchi, ¿por quién me tomas? Esto solo lo he hecho porque eres tú.

\- Seguro que a ellas les dices lo mismo.

Así, tomándole el pelo a Kise y con la revista encima del regazo podía ocultar lo que le sudaban y le temblaban las manos. Mañana tendría que revolver la revista arrugada y le caería una buena bronca, pero merecía la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Leía ayer sobre la sinestesia y esto se me ocurrio. Espero no haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, aunque se nota que yo de sinestesia sé más bien nada (pero los martes son totalmente rojos y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario).


End file.
